Love Above Everything
by AngiiePieTho
Summary: Money was everything to Sasuke, spending money on cars up to even buying people. What ever he desired he would obtain it with money. He was that type of young man that whatever he wanted he would have it no matter the cost or consequence it had, or that's how he thought until he met a young man name Itachi Uchiha who changed him and his life. It's an ItaSasu love story.
1. Prologue

**The personalities in this story my be a bit OCC so please don't compare them**

**to the Manga/Anime. Since this is a FanFiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, nor do I own Naruto**

**They belong to Masashi Kishimoto creator of Naruto and the characters.**

**Other then that I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Neji and the rest of the people that were with Hinata surrounded the inside of the Hataki mansion, taking there guns out and walking to guard the inside entrance of the mansion and around the ball room. While listening and waiting for any more instructions from her to give out.

"Ha don't make me laugh Sasuke!" she pointed the gun towards Itachi who was on the floor laying unconscious or that's what he made everyone believe. He was about to pull his cellphone out and text Sasori to bring everyone in until he heard Sasuke speak and didn't pull it out.

"You're crazy, don't you understand that you can't force someone to love you. You can't obligate one's heart to love someone who it doesn't love at all. You need hel..." Sasuke's words were cut off by a gun shot that broke through the ceiling.

It was Hinta's gun that frightened the guest even more."Shut it Sasuke I don't need help I'm not crazy! You out of all the people in this fucking party lecturing me about love is a joke. You are no where near perfect to lecture me about love, you fucking joke you think that with your money you would be able to buy Itachi's love you think that money can buy whatever you want and that you can obtain it with just money? Well let me tell you something you ridiculous hypocrite, you aren't enough for Itachi you can't give him enough love." her voice was filled with anger the gun in her hand wasn't pointing at the ceiling anymore but now to Sasuke.

Sasuke who was very aware of what was happening saw that now Hinata had pointed the gun towards him. Fear had struck him seeing the gun towards him but he didn't show it he kept a blank face. "You think that your words hurt me? Do you really think that I will fall to the ground and beg you to spare my life? Really now, aren't you stupid then. You will never intimate me with your ridiculous words." he let out a calm chuckle. "Let me tell you this, yes I used to be like that, and I won't deny it I thought that I could buy everything with money. And of course I did." He paused for a second, then spoke again. "Actually I did want to buy Itachi, because I fell in love with him and I wanted him for me. But my love for him isn't sick as yours. And I will do anything to get Itachi and his love and if it means that I have to give my life up for him to be safe from you, then I will give my life up."

Itachi who was listening to what Sasuke was saying couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. Those words filled Itachi's heart of happiness he couldn't explain this feeling he was having. He never thought that Sasuke his own brother would do that for him. Now he was sure enough that Sasuke had changed. But he sure did not want Sasuke to die so he decided to stand up and walk towards Sasuke but first he had to text Sasori and let him know of what was happening so he would bring the Akatsuki in. He slowly opened his eye's to see Hinata focused on Sasuke with the gun towards him which gave him enough time to text fast. With out thinking twice he took out his iPhone clicking on the message icon, seeing Sasori's name on it he clicked on the message and typed the message fast sending it urgently. Once the message read sent he placed it back into his pocket and slowly stood up to face Hinata.

The girl shocked by seeing Itachi rise up, backed away pointing the gun towards him. "Itachi! Don't you dare and touch me or try to take the gun away, stay back or I'll kill you. "

"Hinata listen to me please."

"No I don't want to listen to your words, you're full of broken promises Itachi, you promised me marriage and happiness. But you didn't you broke that promise and ran to him. Why Itachi?!" she pointed the gun back again to Sasuke.

Itachi moved back to where his brother was, he stood on Sasuke's side glancing over to him and reassuring him with calm eye's that everything was going to be fine. He looked back up to Hinata staring at the gun that was pointing at his Sasuke his lover the one that brought back happiness to him once again, even though they've been separate for 17 years.

"I know that I broke that promise and I ask you to forgive me Hinata but I honestly don't love you I never did to began with. I only see you as a friend and nothing more. So please I ask you to put the gun down and lets talk like civilized people. There's no need to hurt others and drag them along to something that I only caused."

"No you think I'm stupid Itachi? I'm not falling in your game I know where you're going at with this. The only reason you don't love me is because of him! But that's fine with me if I can't have you no one else can and that means him. I rather kill you and see you dead, then alive being happy with someone else who isn't me."

"You wouldn't dare and kill him Hinata, I swear to my life that if you do that I will kill you with my own hands!" Sasuke yelled in.

"Try me Uchiha. You think I wouldn't? Well lets see it then." she pointed the gun towards Itachi's chest and smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek she let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry my love..." a gun shot was fired and everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there goes the Prologue I hope you liked it and now I'll see you on the first chapter of the story.<strong>

**How everything began. I would really appreciate it a lot if all my readers and anyone to leave reviews so **

**I can update faster. Thank you once again and I hope you all enjoy this story. ByeBye ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1 A day of distraction

**The personalities in this story my be a bit OCC so please don't compare them**

**to the Manga/Anime. Since this is a FanFiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, nor do I own Naruto**

**They belong to Masashi Kishimoto creator of Naruto and the characters.**

**Other then that I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A day of distraction**

_Who said that having luxuries, women, money or whatever you desire isn't a bad thing? It isn't bad at all, well that's what I used to think until I met a very special someone. That special someone changed me, and the way that I used to think. And I'm glad that this someone made me change, or I would have still been that same spoiled young man that I used to be two years ago. How ironic..._

_But...there's this question I ask myself over and over again...how can one simple innocent crush... turn into a deadly obsession? An obsession that almost took the life of my one and only significant lover..._

_2 Years Ago_

"Good morning Mr. Sasuke, it's time for your morning shower, and breakfast.." Akasuki said in a very dulcet voice as she walked to move the curtains to the sides of the window letting the morning rays illuminate the room.

"Hnn .Give me 10 more minutes of sleep please Akasuki, I really need them."he said in very tired voice as he pulled the covers over his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. Mr. Hataki wishes to speak to you right after your morning breakfast." the old maid said walking into the bathroom and fixing the water so the young raven could shower.

"Alright, just leave then, I don't need your assistance for right now." He muttered already pulling off the covers of the bed as he stood up and stretched. He yawned and turned to face the mirror that was five feet away from him. He watched his reflection on the mirror and a faint smile appeared on his face. During the process of his hand passing through his black dark raven hair he gave a small smirk eyeing his beautiful white porcelain skin, and well build body.

"Yes sir, the shower is ready and your young friend Uzamaki Naruto called in asking if you were going to attend his party tonight and if you can call him back as soon as you can with an answer." she said bowing respectfully and then she left the room.

"Is that so, that just means more fun, more women, alcohol, and what else can I ask for. I won't miss it at all.." He said in a amused voice as he walked to the bathroom to shower. Already in the shower he let the water run down his body for a couple of minutes and then hurried up. He got out and dressed up, before leaving his room he walked to check on the piano that was a few feet away from the doors to the balcony of his room. Placing a hand on the smooth surface of the white creamy piano, he ran his hand across the surface of it giving a happy sigh. He closed his eye's, every time he ran his hand across the top of the piano it reminded him of the sweet melody that he would play every night before he went to sleep. This melody that he played, it reminded him of a theme that he once heard when he was only one year old, someone with so much skill was playing it on a cold Autumn night. He remembered a women with long dark raven hair,white beautiful porcelain skin, and those eye's he will never forget those black onyx colored eye's that showed so much sorrow as she played the theme. He then looked up fixing his dark onyx colored eye son a black digital clock, the clock read 7:50 A.M. Suddenly he raised an eyebrow at the time that was shown on the digital clock that was set on a small black table next to his bed.

He shook his head trying not to remember those eye's, besides he couldn't figure out who that women might have been. He left the piano and walked out of his room, he took a right and found the stairs that took him down, once he was off the stairs he walked across the great living room which was alone no one was around not even a single maid was to be seen in their. Already in front of two dark brown doors he opened one and walked in to see his father. He closed the door behind him, and walked in front of the escritoire that his father was currently working on, well more like he was on a laptop doing who knows what he was doing on that laptop. He coughed softly trying to get his fathers attention since he didn't notice that he was already there in front of him.

"I see you're here now son." his dad gave him a quick glance and went back to typing again.

"Yes father I'm here, what is it that you wished to see me here for?" he quickly asked not trying to interrupt the older man anymore, even though it was his father who had called him over to see him.

"Ah yes, I wanted to know if you're available tonight there's a special event going on in the mansion...Your mother planed to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Hataki company this year. And I thought it was a great idea for you to join us and celebrate as well,since you work there." this time his father closed down the laptop and leaned back on the chair staring up at him.

Tonight? No it couldn't be tonight, there was a party going on in Naruto's house and he couldn't miss his best friends party.

"Well I suppose I can attend this special event father. I have nothing planed tonight, so might as well attend to it." he couldn't believe what he was actually saying to his father, he had just accepted to attend the special event and now what? What was he going to tell Naruto? What explanation well he give him about missing on his party. Not only was he going to miss out on his friends party and look bad,but he was going to miss out on the fun as well.

"Excellent, then your mother and I will see you at 7:00 P.M no later then that,you can leave if you wish now, or you can stick around if you would like to." the gray haired man went back to work on his laptop.

He nodded and walked out of his fathers chamber thinking of how or what he was going to tell Naruto about not going to his party because he just accepted to go to his father 50th company anniversary, when his cellphone rang interrupting his thoughts. He took the phone out and saw Naruto's name on the screen. _'great.' _he said in his mind as he answered the call.

"Yes Naruto what is it that you want now?" he muttered through the phone.

"Damn Sasuke calm down you sound pissed off, did something or someone make you mad?"

Sasuke didn't respond he was indeed pissed off due to the fact that he wouldn't be able to attend his best friends party.

"Sasuke!" the blonde yelled through the phone.

"I can hear you Naruto, I'm not fucking deaf." he muttered back again. "Look Naruto, I'm not going to be able to go to your party tonight. I have to attend my fathers special event at our mansion."

There was no response but a heavy sigh on the other side of the phone. "It's fine Sasuke don't worry I understand, my father does the same thing with me. But I do hope that you will come to my next party that I organize." the blonde chuckled.

"Mmm, sounds good then,I assure you that I will, don't worry about that. I won't forget or delay your party for anything else Naruto. And I well see you on Monday in the University, I have to do some important things for right now."he hanged up and placed his cell phone back into his pocket. He walked out of the mansion towards his Koenigsegg CCX he opened the door to it and got in quickly turning his car on. He didn't have a slight clue as to where to go since he had to return home before 7:00 P.M for his fathers special event. Then the mall came to his mind. So he grabbed his sunglasses putting them on, then he drove off to the mall.

* * *

><p>Already at the mall he parked in a far away parking lot so he wouldn't call the attention from anyone with his car. He turned the engine off, and stepped out shutting the door of the vehicle. Just as he was walking he had spot someone from far away with long straight dark brown hair. He removed his sunglasses to see more clearly who it was, so he decided to walk more further away from the parking lots and get a closer view to who would be the person with the long dark brown hair. He smirked as he got closer, already becoming familiar with who it was, he couldn't help but walk behind Neji and warp his arms around his waist pulling him to the side dragging him out of sight. Surprised by the sudden action Neji turned around immediately struggling from the arms that were dragging him out of anyone's sight. He was then pinned against the wall and his eyes met the one who had just dragged him out against his own will.<p>

"Sasuke?" the Hyuga said surprised.

"Neji, it's been two months since you left New York." Sasuke said leaning forward with a smirk on his face as he brushed his lips against the others. Neji without hesitation pressed his lips against Sasuke's,his hand went up to the back of the raven boy's neck pulling him in as he deepened the kiss, Neji let out a soft moan as Sasuke's hand went down to squeeze the other males butt. Then the raven boy broke away from the kiss letting Neji go. Of course it had been awhile that he had kissed Neji, the last time he kissed him was the night of the graduation party that Naruto had in his house. And of course he was bisexual he liked both women and men there was nothing wrong with being bi, still it was his life and no one had the right to judge him.

"It's just that I've been in California with my family, and I decided to come to New York for a couple of day's with Hinata." The Hyuga said recuperating his breath back to normal from the sudden lustful kiss that the other gave him. "By the way that was an amazing kiss I needed one badly and who better then you who gives the greatest kisses." he smiled.

"Oh so you came to New York then. And what business do you have here then?"

"I came to accompany Hinata and a friend of hers to a special event that he was invited. Since Hinata is in love with her friend she decided to come along with him and see him play the piano for some companies anniversary or whatever it was." Neji said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Wait?You said a companies anniversary? You know what the name of that company might be?" Sasuke asked curios since from what he knew his fathers company was the only one celebrating a 50th anniversary unless it was another one who he wasn't familiar with.

Neji stood there closing his eye's and thinking back to the conversation he had with Hinata about a week ago in California.

_**A week ago, the conversation.**_

"_Neji I wanted to ask, if you can do me a favor."_

"_And what could that favor be Hinata?"_

"_Umm, you see I wanted to know if you are able to come with me to New York with Itachi.?"_

"_To New York? Well of course I can. But what for though?"_

_"Itachi was called by the wife of Kakashi Hataki, owner of the great company of the Hataki Vineyard Wine CO, to play the piano for them, since they are very fond of Itachi's great skills on the piano."_

"_Hataki Vineyard Wine CO?" he was surprised, he had the feeling that he knew the company by someone but he couldn't recall who'd mention that company before he came to California._

"_Yes the Hataki Vineyard Wine CO. You look surprised. Do you know anyone there?" she stared at him clueless._

"_I see, and I think I do, but I can't recall who I remember mentioning it to me. But I must say they're the second famous wine company in the US with the best wine ever. I think it's great getting invited to a party of there's, but what day, time , and place will it be Hinata?"_

_"Yes,, and oh...I mostly agree with you Neji, and It's on the Friday of next week at 7:00 P.M. In the Hataki mansion."_

_"Great then, I'll prepare for it then and I'm looking forward to seeing your friend play the piano as well, he's great at it." he smiled at her and then left leaving his cousin smiling._

_**End of conversation.**_

"I remember now, it's called the Hataki Vineyard Wine CO, does it sound familiar to you Sasuke?"

"It does, it certainly does sound familiar to me, it's my fathers company he's the owner of it. And the party is going be in our great mansion, at 7:00 P.M."

"Ah it's you then, I remember now you mention me this before...that you're Kakashi and Meis son, owners of the Hataki Vineyard Wine CO."

"Of course I did tell you before and you should know this because we went to the same school and you've been to my house before Neji." he frowned at the Hyuga not believing that his own friend forgot about that important detail of him. Well Neji shouldn't have forgotten about that since they went to the same school together with Naruto, Sakura and the rest of his friends.

Before the Hyuga could respond to his comment, Sasuke opened his mouth again.

"Neji how is it that you the smartest person out of this world had forgotten that I'm the son of Kakashi and Mei. I mean you've been to our house before and we both went to school remember?" the raven haired boy looked at the Hyuga confused.

"It's not that I forgot, it's just that I.." he closed his eye's again, he had the same problem awhile ago he couldn't remember any place of New York that he'd been to before in his child hood before he moved to California with his cousin two months ago.

"You what Neji? Tell me is something wrong with you?"

"No, no of course nothing is wrong with me. I was just testing you, you should already know how I am Sasuke." he was lying he did forget but he had no clue on to why so sudden he was forgetting some important things from his friends. Well at least he didn't forget Sasuke and how he looked like.

"I'd figure you say something like that, but I guess. Let this be the last time you forget who I am and I hope to see you at the party. Anyways tell me what are you doing here at the mall?" Sasuke looked down to check on his Gucci diamond watch. It read 9:40 A.M. "It's still early."

"Ha yeah, and um well I'm just here to shop for something fancy to wear for this special event of your father's Sasuke, what about you?" the Hyuga opened his eye's again and looked out to see people walking by.

"Uh, well I'm just here because I'm bored, I can't go to Naruto's because I know he's busy getting stuff ready for his party as well."

"I see now. Well do you want to accompany me while I shop for something elegant?"

"Sure, lets go."

Both boy's walked down the side walk silent both lost in there own thoughts as they approached the entrance to the mall.

* * *

><p>"Itachi..." a girl with nice white fair skin, beautiful light purple color orbs like those of a petal of a lavender flower and long dark mitten purple hair that covered almost all her back, called a young man around his twenties who was in deep thought sitting on a sofa while he was starring out the window of the apartment that they were staying at.<p>

Interrupting his thoughts, a man with a very sexy tan skin, well build body, dark onyx eyes with two slight lines that spread under his eyes, and long dark raven hair that was tied in a low pony tail glanced over to the familiar voice he knew very well. "Mmm yes Hinata what is it?"

"It's just that I wanted to ask you, if you want to go out for a while, like walk around the park or go out for some coffee or eat somewhere." the Hyuga girl took a seat next to Itachi who gave her a sweet smile.

"If you want we can go right now, I have nothing to do here but just wait until it becomes 7:00 at night."

"I really do want to go out it's been boring since we came here. Remember what I told you Itachi back in California before we came here to New York?"

"Indeed I do remember, but like I said before, can you give me more time to think about it." he sighed softly closing his eyes. Of course he did remember the girl confessed her love to him in public in the mall where every single person was staring at them with smiles on there face. Some whispering that they made a cute couple and others just sighed happily. But of course he told her that he would think about it.

"Sure, you know that I'll give you enough time to think about it." she smiled leaning forward giving Itachi a kiss on the cheek. Then she carefully caressed his chin lifting it up to see his eye's.

"You know that I love you Itachi ever since that day that we both first met in California."

"Yes I know and I'm very aware of it Hinata, and I'm thankful to you for staying by my side and never leaving me alone."

"You don't have to thank me Mr. Uchiha. You know everything I do for you is for love."she said in a very seductive voice as she moved on top of his lab,both thighs on the side of his waist her hands dangerously rubbing on Itachi's chest over his clothes. If it hadn't been for Itachi who moved his face away Hinata would of end up giving him a kiss. Seeing his head move away she just simply leaned in pressed her body, a hand wrapped around his neck and the other one rubbing up on his chest. She smiled hiding her face on the crook of Itachi's neck.

Itachi who was surprised by all this felt uncomfortable, not only because she was rubbing her hand against his chest, but by the way that she was acting with him. Like as if they were a couple already. He sighed closing his eyes.

"Hinata, lets go out I feel like I need air already and we can go eat as well." he waited patiently for her to move off from him.

She nodded with a smile and got off. "Let me go and get my purse then we can leave." turning away from him, walking towards the kitchen area of Itachi's apartment.

He stood up to take a last glance out the window of his apartment, it had been a very long time since he'd visit New York. He was only three years old when he left New York with his mother and now he's back to Time Square, New York where his father died seventeen years ago. Just remembering his fathers death gave him chills down his spine and through out his body.

"Itachi I'm ready." she walked in with her purse on her left shoulder. And the aroma of lavender flower coming from her seemed to puzzle Itachi who walked towards the door as he passed by her, opening the door.

Already with the door opened he waited for her to walk out. She walked out and stood there outside of the door waiting for him to come out as well so they would began to walk and proceed to where they were going.

Closing the door of his apartment he moved towards her and lifted an arm so she would intertwine her arm with his. Moving towards an elevator which people were walking out of it made Itachi place his sunglasses on his eye's so no one would recognize him. Of course that was because he was known very well for the company of the Uchiha's, and because of his talent on the piano. Sometimes he wished he would live a normal life,well he did or did he now? He would leave to the Akatsuki to work on missions and spend almost all his time with them searching for criminals and other activities they preformed. This organization was created and founded by his uncle Obito, who as well was working as one of the members and left Pain as the leader. Why? Well because everyone knew well that Pain made a very well figure as a leader for this type of organization. It wasn't only because he made a great figure for the that type of position, but because he was a very intelligent man and his IQ was very high as well but not as much as his.

Hinata who saw Itachi position his sunglasses on his eye's and the people coming out of the elevator understood right away why Itachi was putting on his sunglasses. She hurried up with him into the elevator pressing the button to the 1 st floor of the building. Doors closing and Itachi only sighed leaning against the wall of the elevator room, Hinata just smiled at him.

"It's okay Itachi, nothing really happen so lets just be thankful for that."

"You're right, I've been through worse." He chuckled softly taking his sunglasses off.

Thinking back to that one time he went to France for a very special mission that he was personally releasing though he was still working on it, and New York had been one off the clues to find his brother. He exactly didn't know his brothers name or how he looked like, but still going to France was worth it. The _interrogation _he made to obtain Intel of the location of his brother wasn't enough for him. Though the person who he was interrogating didn't give enough information but only said that he was in New York. The man committed suicide after telling Itachi where his brother was, but not exactly where his brother lived but just told him the state and country he was located at. The man was loyal to his leader or boss to commit such actions like that. Itachi would of wished to take out more information from the man but this man did what he did in front of him. He swallowed a pill that contain poison which lead to a very quick death and there the man fell lifeless with a smile on his face though his last words seemed to confuse and interest Itachi at the same time. He thought he heard the man say a woman's name but couldn't recollect the name very well.

The mini trip on the elevator ended in a couple of minutes with the doors of the elevator opening, and Hinata stepping outside first to make sure there wasn't anyone out. She looked around and there was no one to be seen but just four security guards that were guarding the entrance of the building two outside and two inside. Signaling Itachi that the place was clear of people and safe to walk out. Now both of them walked outside of the building and both began to wonder around Time Square, New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there goes Chapter 1 How about it ? I hope you liked it. See you on the next chapter <strong>

**and don't forget to review my dear readers it gives me more energy to update knowing that**

**all of you are enjoying it. Thank you once again. ByeBye ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected

**The personalities in this story my be a bit OCC so please don't compare them**

**to the Manga/Anime. Since this is a FanFiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, nor do I own Naruto**

**They belong to Masashi Kishimoto creator of Naruto and the characters.**

**Other then that I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm sorry for updating a little late, I'm currently working on the third chapter of this story<strong>

**and I'm also working on another story of Itachi and Sasuke. Because I just love these two together.**

**I wont take your time any more so enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Unexpected**

Two hours had passed by since they've been wondering around every store searching for a suit that Neji needed to wear in order to attend the party that was going to began in 8 hours. It was still early to even go home, he can already imagine everyone in the mansion organizing the back quad. The place was probably full of people running around setting tables, chairs, decorations, and other things that are used to decorate the backyard of the great mansion. Of course almost all of there parties were always celebrated outside the mansion on there back quad, Why? Well he didn't exactly know why. Mei his mother would have almost all the event's in there great back quad. In rare occasions they would celebrate inside the mansion in a special ball room they had. But sometimes he wondered why she wouldn't allow parties inside the ball room. It wasn't that he disliked having parties in the back quad, yes the back quad is beautiful but hey once in a while it wouldn't hurt to celebrate in the ball room.

"Sasuke what about this?" the Hyuga interrupted this thoughts looking up to see the suit his friend was holding in front of him.

"It looks great, how about you go and try it on, then tell me what you think?" he studied the material of the suit that was in front of him. The material seemed to be fine the color was great it was a dark obsidian color something that he would probably wear.

The Hyuga nodded and walked to the male dressing rooms to try on the suit that he found. Sasuke watched him leave and wondered around the store to see anything that he wanted to buy, but nothing seemed to grab his attention everything was to lame for his taste. He pulled out his cellphone to see two unread messages on the screen of his iPhone. _'I wonder who these two messages belong to.' _Clicking on the messages he saw one from Karin and the other from Naurto. He clicked on Karin's and read the following.

_Hey cutie just wanted to let you know that we have a test on Monday. So study. ;)_

"WHAT?!" he had a test on Monday and he didn't know? But why? Well of course it was more then obvious he didn't go to school today because of his fathers party. Yeah what a great excuse to miss class on Friday. It was just a one day, he never missed class it was his first time. He sighed looking at the text message.

_What subject is the test going to be on?_

He waited for her to answer the message. Two minutes passed by and his phone vibrated.

_Astronomy with Mrs. Sarutobi. By the way why didn't you come to class today?_

'Oh great Astronomy and of course Mrs. Sarutobi would give us a test on Monday specially since we had been working hard on the celestial bodies of the universe. She probably wanted to see how much we had learned.'

_Alright I'll study for it, I have the feeling what the test is going to be about. And ummm..I'll tell you on Monday in class. Bye_

He placed his phone back into his pocket not bothering to read Naruto's message he wasn't in the mood to answer any more messages. He had to leave back home and study for his upcoming test on Astronomy. Glancing over to the dressing rooms he waited to see if Neji came out but there was no sign of him. So he decided to walk out of the store and leave he was already to bored to be in this mall. But before he left back to his mansion, he wanted to pass by jewelry the store and buy a necklace for his mother. It had been a long time since he had gotten something for her. Mei wasn't his biological mother but his adoptive mother. He was only three months old when Mei and Kakashi adopted him. The couple wasn't blessed to have kids so they decided to adopt. And once they came to an adoptive agency here in Time Square, New York Mei saw me and thought I was the most cutest thing in the world. I hate when people think I'm cute, to be honest I'm no where to be cute, but I wont lie I'm pretty attractive. But not cute point blank.

He walked out of the store and out of the mall, he would message Neji later explaining the reason why he left without a word. He shrugged to himself and kept walking towards the parking lots of the mall. His car was like twenty feet away from him, he was about to walk further down to his car when he heard a voice call him behind.

"Really Sasuke you just left me in the store without saying a word. Why?" Neji sounded pissed off but he didn't yell but his voice was full on mad.

"I had to leave back to study, I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to just leave but you didn't even come out so I just left so chill."

The Hyuga didn't say anything he stood quiet his face expression said another thing he looked furious. "It's fine just next time let me know or walk to the dressing room and tell me that you're leaving."

"Uhh okay."

"Really is that all you know how to say Sasuke?"

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Hn..Well now that you know that I'm leaving, I think I should go. But first do you have a ride?"

"No I don't have a ride I came walking from Hinata's friends apartment." he sighed and his face expression changed eye's now staring at the raven.

"You want me to take you there or you want to accompany me to a jewelry store and get something for my mother? Well I can just buy the whole store and give her all the jewelry that's inside."

"Oh quit it you think money can buy everything but you're wrong Sasuke. And of course why not I'll help you."

"What? Money can buy anything if it were for me I would buy people too well not that I haven't done it before in the past." he walked over to his car opening his car. Neji walked to the other side rolling his eye's at what he had just said.

"What do you mean that you've already had bought people isn't that illegal?" he closed the door of the passenger seat and fasten his seat belt.

"Well it is but I really don't care to be honest, when I want something or someone I must have it. And money is everyone's motto so they wont deny the money." he fasten his seat belt and turned the car on pulling out of the parking lot.

"Money is not everyone's motto Hataki and people aren't items to buy you know that right." Neji gave a soft chuckle when he heard Sasuke say money is everyone's motto.

"Come on you know it's true money is everyone motto so don't deny it. Just imagine a world without money and not being able to buy whatever you want? This world be lost." he came to a red light and stopped softly waiting for the light to turn green.

"Well yea in someway I do agree with you, with out money we wouldn't be able to buy anything. But still money is not everything in the world. I'm going tell you something that Hinata's friend told me once about money." he paused for a bit and glanced over to see Sasuke staring at some girls passing by in front of them. His eye's seemed to devour them by the way he starred at them and the light turned green.

"Sasuke!" he yelled trying to get Sasuke's attention the light had turned green and he was still gawking at those girl who saw him staring at them they only winked and sent him kisses. God all he wanted was to just get home, he wasn't having a very great day and he was waiting for this party to go by well.

"W-what?" Sasuke turned around to see Neji who was pointing at the green light. "Oh shit sorry I was distracted." he pressed the gas pedal and drove off looking for the his favorite jewelry store.

"Of course you were, your eye's wanted to devour those girls that were walking on the cross lines. Let's just be thankful that there weren't cars behind us." The Hyuga looked out the window his eye's fixed on the people walking around.

"So what? It's normal let me remind you that I'm not fully gay I'm only bisexual and there hasn't been a man on this world yet to be born that would turn me fully gay. So right now women are my motivation to great sex and money is of course the first thing in my mind and on the list."he took a right and there in view was the jewelry store. Tiffany and Co the big white sign was on top of the store. He drove a bit further up and parked next to the sidewalk of the store.

"I know that Sasuke but still you should be more careful. And were here already?" He looked open the door and looked up to see the jewelry store.

"Yes were here already, lets go in." he carefully opened the door to his car closing it right away and he walked to the other side of his car looking up to the store. He walked in with Neji inside the store.

Both already inside the store looked around, the place was beautiful the counter tops made out of glass and with every type of jewelry inside. Sasuke moved towards the first counter top his eye's moved along the long line of necklaces, earnings, rings, and bracelets. He came to halt when he spot on the other counter top a necklace that was a light golden color, small diamond forest green flowers surrounded with white gold stems and leaves. That was just perfect for his mother, he walked to it contemplating the beautiful necklace until a young lady with chocolate hair color that went passed her shoulder length, a tight white dress, soft olive skin and light brown eye's walked and stopped in front of him and Neji.

"Good afternoon, do you need help sir?" her glossy light pink lips curving into a smile looking at Sasuke then at Neji.

"Mm yes I do, I want to purchase this item right here." Sasuke without taking his eye's from the young lady's curvy body pointed to the necklace.

"What a fine piece of jewelry, you have great taste sir." her eye's moved from Neji who was blushing slightly acting like he was interested on the clock on the wall of the store which read 4:30 P.M to the jewelry piece that was set in the glass case.

She passed brushing against Neji to open the glass case where the necklace was set, taking it out she closed the case and walked to the right of the front store and set the necklace on the counter top. Neji and Sasuke without thinking twice followed the girl were in front of the counter top waiting for the cost of the item. She typed some numbers on the cash register.

"It's $3,289 dollars sir. Are you paying cash, credit card, or debt?" she looked up to Sasuke then to Neji.

"Make it debt, by the way what's your name." Sasuke answered interested in the girl in front of him.

"Okay, and TenTen sir." she blushed when Neji smiled at her when she has mention her name.

"Beautiful name." Sasuke glanced back to see Neji smiling back to her while he was paying the necklace. "Mm by the way my friend in the back wants your number. Is it fine if you write your number down and hand it to him." he stated right away chuckling when he saw Neji turn red as a tomato.

"Y-yes o-of course." she immediately wrote the number down and handed it down to Neji a light crimson blush appearing on her cheeks when her hand and Neji's touched.

Sasuke in the other hand took the necklace and walked out of the store, he really wasn't the type to fall in love he didn't believe in love at all. So he waited for Neji in the car, while the waiting for Neji he turned the car on sitting back looking out the window as he watched the people walking by. He closed his eye's sighing, what was taking Neji so long it was just a number and girl nothing so great after all.

* * *

><p>The whole city was full on pack people walking in and out of stores, buildings, coffee shops, and restaurants. Some where even running on the side walk while some walked on the cross lines of the city. Itachi who observed everything couldn't help but sigh and listen to the city buzz with sounds of traffic, people chattering as they walked by and the sound of subway trains. But the best part was that no one payed attention to them, at least his day was starting off great with out crazy fan girls surrounding him and pushing Hinata to the side. Ignoring the fact that she even existed or was with him. He enjoyed the the view of the city but he preferred the country instead, in California his home or more like the Uchiha residency was located out of the cities on the country side where it was more quiet and peaceful. No traffic sound, people chattering, and the subway trains what so ever.<p>

"Itachi it's been five hours and I'm hungry let's go to that Italian restaurant please?" she asked.

"Yeah sure lets go and eat, it's only 5:30 noon we have 30 minutes to eat, then we have to get back to my apartment and get ready to go to the party." he checked his watch and was surprised by the time.

"That late already, that just means we don't have enough time to eat Itachi. How about you go back to the apartment and I'll get us something to eat I won't take long." she smiled.

"Sure I'll wait for you in the apartment, while you're getting food I'll get ready." Itachi turned slight around to glance through the city.

"Alright then see you then." and with that she left to get food.

Itachi just walked down the same way that he was walking earlier with Hinata. He gazed down the street where a little girl and her mother were crossing down the cross lines to get to the other street across them. His cellphone rang, taking out the phone he saw his mother's name on the screen of the cellphone. He answered smiling knowing it was his mother probably calling in to see how he was.

"Yes mother what is it?"

"Itachi honey hi, tell me how's everything going?"

"Everything is going great mother, what about you how are you mom?"

"I'm glad sweetheart are you nervous for your performance in the Hatakai mansion? And I've been good honey thanks for asking."

Itachi felt happy listening to his mother's sweet harmonic voice. "And not really mother, you know that I'm used to it already. Good mom I'm glad your fine." he walked passing by a few people who were crossing the street to where the building where his apartment was located.

"Okay honey, just one more thing your uncle Madara told me to wish you luck and to call him as soon as possible."

"Tell him that I said thank you and that I will call him as soon as possible..." he was about to cross a street when a Koenigsegg CCX halted almost running him over he dropped his phone and cursed at the person who was inside of the car without looking who it was. He bent down to pick up his phone which probably during the impact of it falling to the ground would have the screen all cracked.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Mr. I didn't mean to, I just didn't see you." Sasuke who immediately walked out of his car to check the man that he almost ran over was okay.

"No, it's fine it was my fault for not crossing the cross lines. If someone is to apologize here it's me." Itachi stared at the screen of his phone which was all cracked up and sighed he was talking to his mother and now he had to go and buy a new phone before going to the event.

Sasuke approached him looking to what the man in front of him was holding. Itachi looked up to see him but didn't take that much interest in him since he didn't even know who he was.

"No really though I'm really sorry Mr. look what I just caused. I made you drop your phone and now it's all broken. But don't worry I got enough money to repay the damage of your phone." Once the man before him looked up to meet his eye's Sasuke was impressed by him. The man facing him gave the appearance of an angel, those dark onyx eyes that were dark as the night sky. His skin oh gods his skin a beautiful light tan color which seemed soft as the feathers of an angels wings. Not that he didn't knew how angel wings felt but he'd imagine it would be something like that. And his cheekbones were just great and his jawline which was perfect as well. This man was very gorgeous and just to breath taking he wanted to kiss his jawline not just that, but press his lips against those tasty light tan lips that were just to much for his eye's to look.

"Can you not look at me like that? And don't mind it really it's just a phone." Itachi who was very aware that this man before him was gawking at him, and right in front of his face. Did this young boy have no shame at all to gawk at people right in front of there faces. He wont deny it either the young boy in front of him was breath taking also. The black spiky darkish raven hair with locks that dropped in front of his porcelain skin, dark onyx eye's that were as dark as the night with a perfect jawline and slim build body just beautiful to his eye's.

Enchanted by the man in front of him Sasuke had no idea what was being told to him. "Look kid if you're going to stay there gawking at me just move your hand away from my shoulder, I really don't have time to lose right now so if you can excuse me I have to go somewhere." Itachi moved to the side and began to walk again.

Coming back to reality Sasuke looked up and opened his mouth."Hey come back, let me pay the damage to your phone or at least give me your name." he jogged, and then stopped seeing that the man blended into a crowd of people disappearing instantly. So he had no choice but to go back to his car to find Neji laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?" Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Gosh Sasuke do you know who you almost ran over? I bet you don't have the slightest clue into who he is. Hey at least he wasn't in a foul mood." The Hyuga stood hold of his eye's on his friend for a minute then looked away towards the direction where Itachi had disappeared into.

"No I don't the minor idea of who he is actually and to be honest I could care less who he is. But I can assure you that he is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life. I'd pay to have a night with him and have him for myself. " Sasuke chuckled turning on the engine of the vehicle. Then noticing the change of in Neji's face when he heard him sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke you're never going to change. You'll soon find out who this guy is, but don't be a bit surprised when you find out who he is." Neji was still looking out the window when he saw the building where he, Hinata and Itachi were staying soon coming into view. "Nothing is wrong with me. Stop here, this where I'm staying at." he pointed towards a very tall glass building.

"Oh really now, you say this as if I'm going to meet him again. I assure you that I won't see him again and if I do then I shall do whatever to have him. But if I don't see him you me money." Sasuke parked his car next to the sidewalk of the tall glass building, he duct down to take a look at the building. "Nice place and well then see you in.." the raven boy glanced down to his watch "In half an hour then."

Neji nodded taking his suit and closed the door ignoring what Sasuke had said earlier. He heard the car drive off until he didn't hear the sound of the engine anymore. He walked into the building looking forward to see Itachi and maybe Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Akasuki is Sasuke back from where ever he went to?" a young woman with light chocolate hair, forest green eye's, white fair skin and red glossy lips around her thirties spoke up when she walked into the kitchen checking that all the food preparations were ready for tonight's event.<p>

"Not that I know of lady Mei." the old maid replied honestly.

"Let me know when Sasuke gets back, I need to talk to him before the event begins. And have you seen my husband around?"

"Yes milady I will immediately tell him to go upon you once he arrives. And yes milady he's in his chamber."

The young lady smiled lips curving into a tender smile once hearing that her husband was in his chamber working. "Thank you, and one more thing tell Sasuke to see me in my bedroom." and with that she walked out of the kitchen. Once learning that Kakashi was in his chamber working Mei sought this as a great opportunity to talk to him about the party and other things Making her way through the great living room, she came upon two dark brown doors that would lead her right into where Kakashi was working on some paper work from the company. Slightly without making any disruptive noises while opening the doors of to the chamber room she slid inside closing the doors behind her. Her eye's moved from the floor to her working husband who was busy writing something on a piece of paper. She proceeded to walk around the escritoire and behind Kakashi who didn't take not of her presence at all due to all the work that was in front of him.

She softly frowned eyeing the paper work before her husband ,wrapping her arms around his neck behind him giving a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Kakashi don't you think that sometimes you over work more than you're supposed to?" her subdued voice made the white haired man turn around and kiss her forehead closing his eye's.

"Yes I do know that I work more then I'm suppose to, but I can't help it" Kakashi replied with a rather tired voice.

"Then if you know this why don't you take a few day's off after the party? From what I know the company is running very well there hasn't been no problems." she stated with concern eye's moving away from Kakashi to sit in front of him.

"I can't we had this discussion before Mei. Why can't you understand that the company can't run by it's own. Plus if you haven't notice I've been getting a few calls from European stores asking to sell our product. And I can't lose that chance at all." he answered sitting back staring at his wife.

She sighed and looked down at her ring then lifted her gaze to meet his, has this been the man that she married a long time ago? No, the man before her was nothing like the man that she had married 18 years ago. In that time Kakashi wasn't embedded in his chamber working for long hours he would always have time to spend with her and Sasuke. But most her, it wasn't that she minded him working long hours but not to the extent where he would put her to the side and not pay attention to her. It just made her chest tightened every time she would walk in here and talk to him. "I'm very aware of your calls...But that doesn't mean you can't take a few day's off and spend sometime with your family." She had done it again, the same answer she would give him every time Kakashi would come up with the excuse of the company's will being. Was he oblivious that she needed him? How long will he keep up with this or more likely how long will she stay by his side, it never crossed her mind to be with another man. She always and will always love Kakashi he's the only man that she had devoted her life to, only him and no other man would have this, but only Kakashi.

Kakashi in the other hand saw pain build up in her forest green eye's every time he would come up with the same reply to her question. He had hurt her again it wasn't the first time she would inform him that he was over working to much, of course he knew very well that she cared for him and he loved it that she would be on him about everything. He had feign his feeling towards every affection she would make when she came to him, and he did very well in feigning all his feelings in front of her. But why had he been so distant from her? The question was simple it all started from that one day when he found out the truth. A truth that Mei later on learned and then Sasuke when he was old enough. He took the decision to get distant from her but not right away he knew that she would pick up to the reason behind his distance, so he began to get distant when Sasuke was beginning to grow.

"Then?" that's all he replied to her.

"Then? What do you mean then?" she commented right away standing up, her face expression changing from hurt to an irk expression.

Kakashi didn't reply he slowly began to organize all the documents that he was currently working on. Already knowing what was coming, with out even looking up to meet her eye's he knew that she would have tears in her eye's. The same answer, the same question, and then came her silent weeps of agony, he looked up to see her leave without a word. Once she closed the door silence grew leaving him alone, it shattered his heart seeing her like this especially when they talked about the same issue. His hands moved up towards his temples rubbing them softly he let out a small sigh and closed his eye's.

She walked up the flight of stairs it took her longer then she thought to get to her room, opening the door to her room and closing it right away once she was inside. She found herself laying on her bed still crying her eye's out, she felt lonely in every way. It happen again as she assumed, the same cold voice and distance of Kakashi why? She didn't understand, why Kakashi had been so distant when Sasuke began to grow, where did she go wrong for him to distant himself away from her. He mind was full of it, she wanted to sleep but she couldn't there was a party going on for the company and she had to be present not only that she contacted someone important to play the piano for her husband and son. She had to get herself together and not let all these emotions get to her not today. Mei sat up to see the door open slowly, Sasuke came in and closed the door she wiped off her tears and smiled right.

"Mother I'm here what is it that you wished to see me for?" he asked looking up at her with a smile planted on his pale lips.

She sat on the edge of the bed looking up to him. "Ahh, yes yes your suit came in already it's in your room already and I wanted to thank you much for accepting to attend today's event Sasuke." giving a tender smile at him.

"Really then I shall go up right away and get ready since it's almost time for the guest to arrive. And don't thank me, it's the best I can do for you and the company." he replied honestly.

"Always being responsible just like your father. True go and get ready then." she stood up walking to her closet.

"Umm I bought you something I hope you wear for today's event."

"You did? What would that be?" she slightly turned her head towards him curious to what he had bought her.

He pulled his hand from behind him revealing to her a beautiful necklace piece that he had bought not to long ago.

Her eye's brighten away seeing the beautiful piece of necklace, she moved towards him and the necklace he was holding. "You shouldn't had, but thank you very much." she took the necklace into her hands.

"Don't thank me mother it's the best for you." he replied giving a delighted smile.

"I have to be honest it's beautiful." Mei gazed at the necklace, it was light golden, small diamond forest green flowers surrounded with white gold stems and leaves just like her eye's she loved it.

"It is, just like your eye's. Well I have to go now mother see you at the party." he looked up to her and then left the room.

Sasuke walked towards his room which wasn't that far from his mothers and fathers room. Opening the door to his room he saw the suit that Mei had mention to him laying on his bed. He walked to it and picked it up he ran he eye's up and down the suit, it was perfect to him just how he liked it. Pure black silk, a white long sleeve dress shirt and a black bow. Just great for his taste, his mother probably spent a lot of money on it. Well of course it was made in France. He immediately walked to the bathroom and decided to shower fast and get ready for tonight. His mind went back to what had happen a couple of hours ago with that man, he couldn't take his mind off from him and those dark onyx eye's. He let the water wash away his thoughts finishing the shower he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, and there he began to dress up for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there goes Chapter 2 How about it ? I hope you liked it. See you on chapter 3<strong>

**and don't forget to review my dear readers it gives me more energy to update knowing that**

**all of you are enjoying the story. Thank you once again. ByeBye ^-^**


End file.
